Turn Around
by JacobedRose and Lijep
Summary: His GameBoy was stolen, and she was fed up with his behavior. Then she saw the look on their faces when they saw each other, and a new emotion bubbled to the surface. Chapter 2 up!
1. Turn Around

Turn Around

By:

Summary: Sometimes, you really don't know what you have until it's gone. This story tells of relationships between House and Stacy, House and Cameron, and Cameron and Chase, and how it affects the staff of Princeton-Plainsboro.

Author's Notes: This is a story co-written by me and Lijep It was inspired by emails with my new friend Lijep and our many conversations about the aspects of our favorite doctors many relationships. It will be updated as often as we both have enough free time to write and update. I hope you like it!

JacobedRose

OK, I guess I have the same things to say! This is really interesting for us to write because we basically send emails to each other with our ideas in them and me formatting it all together on my computer. PLEASE R & R and let us know how it works! We'll love you forever I swear! And my profuse apologies for not updating my other stories. I have writer's block for both! Sorry!

Lijep

Disclaimer: Neither of us own them…how unfair!

--------------------------------

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**Turn Around**_

"You have to go see Stacy," Cuddy told House in her usual tone of voice.

"Why?"

"Because you're being sued…again. Now go see Stacy," she said, pointing down the hall towards her office.

"But I have a case."

"And since when do you care? Go, now."

Cameron had watched House leave the diagnostics room, talk with Cuddy, then limped down the hall towards Stacy's office. She knew he was being sued again, nothing new there, but that was not made her linger. It took her a minute for her breathing to return to its normal patterns.

She hated Stacy. She knew it was wrong, and probably uncalled for on her part, because Stacy had never done anything to her directly. She had even returned Cameron's own style of niceness one time. However, being nice to Cameron didn't make her like Stacy any more. And she knew why she didn't like her. Cameron didn't like Stacy because of House. Cameron didn't like Stacy because of what she had done to House, but it went deeper than that, mostly because of the fact that no matter what happened, House didn't want to seem to let Stacy go.

In some way, she guessed she was indebted to Stacy because she had saved House from himself. However, there were things she couldn't understand. Was there still the glimmer of hope that something could happen, or had Stacy stolen him completely away? The thought made her eyes start to sting and a small shudder to go throughout her body.

"Are you all right?" Chase asked coming up behind her.

Cameron whirled to face him, and nearly fell over. "It's nothing. We need to get back to work."

Chase slipped an arm around her waist and Cameron grimaced. It was true she had once had feelings for him, and yes she had used those feelings to her own advantage, but now, somehow she couldn't completely forgive him for his betrayal, maybe someday, but not yet.

She had to resist throwing another look over her shoulder at the tall handsome doctor that preoccupied her thoughts as they continued down the hall.

------------------------

House entered Stacy's office with an annoyed glare, due to the fact that he had much more interesting things to do at the moment, including playing his GameBoy and putting new music on his iPod. Also, he and Stacy weren't exactly on the best terms since he had found and read her file. On the other hand, he knew Cuddy had warned Stacy not to let this affect her work and House didn't want to make this harder for her, at least not yet.

Stacy returned his look, not even bothering to comment on it, "Sit down. That patient who came in last week with ear infection said he's suing you, so I need to know exactly what you did," she ordered, directing House into a seat.

It was the fact that she ordered him that kept House on his feet, "Well, hmm, I haven't been to the clinic in so long, I don't think I remember. Oh wait yes I do, he came in saying his ear hurt. I diagnosed and treated him, what's the big deal? I'm always threatening to be sued anyway, just wave this off like you wave the rest of them off. Now we have bigger fish to fry, I can tell you didn't sleep last night. Not only did you not sleep, you smell like cigarette smoke, meaning you were upset. Tell me about it, would you?" he said, smiling somewhat triumphantly and resting his free hand on her desk.

Stacy glared fiercely at her ex, "If you think I would do that, you have bigger problems than all of us thought. Now tell me about the patient."

House rolled his eyes impatiently, "It really bugs you doesn't it? That I read your file. And if you really want to know, it wasn't very surprising. I could have predicted most of it by all those subtle glances you keep sending my way."

Stacy lost her temper, slamming the file she held onto the desk, "Don't flatter yourself, House. If we are going to have this conversation, why don't we talk about you? We'll talk about you and Dr. Cameron. It's no secret she loves you, and call it an ex's intuition, but I think you love her too. You would have been dating her if I hadn't come along."

House stared at her in shock and an edge of anger, "You are obviously slipping, because Cameron's going out with Chase. Sorry, next question," he finished smugly.

Stacy stood from her desk so her face was inches from House's, "I would bet everything I own to say that it won't last. She's not happy, can't you see that? She's dying inside House, and since no one she knows has died recently, I'm guessing it's because of you." Sitting down again, she returned to her file, "Now what did you say to Mr. Jones?"

And House sat, for once, rendered into silence.

----------------------------------

"Cameron, can we at least talk?" Chase asked softly while they were sitting alone in the diagnostics room.

"There's nothing to talk about," Cameron insisted, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at Chase.'

"You've been avoiding me, and when I'm actually around you, you're complaining."

Cameron sat down in her chair and stirred sugar into her coffee, silently wishing that her spoon would dig her a tunnel into the ground, where she could hide.

"Have you ever had something, but didn't realize you wanted it until someone else had it?" she asked, removing the spoon from her coffee and taking a sip, her eyes on Chase.

"I guess so," Chase said after a moment's hesitation.

Cameron glared at him levelly, her pretty green eyes burning holes in his head. He rubbed his eyes with his left hand, then rested his hands on the table. "Are you trying to tell me something here?" he asked.

"I don't know," Cameron said. "I just, I'm not sure if I can handle a relationship right now, Chase."

She got up and left the room, leaving him to contemplate her words and finish off her coffee.

------------------------------

Cuddy had gone back to her office after sending House off to see Stacy. She logged onto her computer and saw an email from Stacy immediately, Subject: House. Cuddy sighed and opened the email, waiting to read the news it contained. It contained the information that Stacy was upset over something that House did, but wasn't mentioned at all in the email.

Cuddy sighed and hit the reply button on the email, wondering what House had done this time to get Stacy so upset.

Stacy sat in her office on the verge on tears when the reply from Cuddy popped up. It said that Cuddy would take care of everything, but that didn't calm Stacy down at all. Her conversation with House had upset her so much, that she just had to get him away from her. It upset her because she knew her chances of having House were slipping away quickly, because he was in love with Cameron. She clicked the reply button, typing a quick email to Cuddy that she could handle it herself.

Cuddy received Stacy's reply and deleted it somewhat worriedly. She felt the tension between the staff rising, but she didn't need to get involved since nobody's work seemed to be suffering. She logged off of the computer, all thoughts of work gone from her head.

_Goodbye. _

_----------------------------_

A/N: R & R please! LOVE YOU!


	2. Jealousy and GameBoys

Turn Around

By: JacobedRose and Lijep

Author's Notes: We're back for Chapter 2! I had to keep reformatting Chapter 1, which was frankly annoying, but you do what you have to, I guess. I wasn't particularly happy…anyway…thanks for reading and reviewing everyone! You rock!

Lijep

Thank you so much to those who read and reviewed our last chapter. We hope you like this chapter just as much.

JacobedRose

------------------------------

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Jealousy and GameBoys**_

Cameron walked into the diagnostics room the next morning, coffee in hand. She had carefully avoided talking to anyone on the way in. She didn't want to discuss what was wrong or whether or not she was "fine", she just wanted to get to work. Of all the things work wasn't, it was her safe haven, it kept her sane and allowed herself to lose her emotions into the mysteries of every new patient.

Knowing she was early for a meeting that wasn't going to start for another half an hour, Cameron pulled a file off the shelf and started to read. She was so involved in her reading that she didn't notice Foreman entering and nearly jumped out of her chair when he spoke, knocking over her coffee in the process. Both doctors rushed to safe the file, but the coffee was long gone and causing a steaming stain on the table.

"Sorry Cameron. I didn't mean to scare you. Are you alright?" Foreman asked placing the rescued file on a different table while Cameron found a towel to mop up the hot liquid. She sighed inwardly at the question, wondering how many times she had heard it in the past three days.

"I'm fine," Cameron answered trying to keep the edge out of her voice, "Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"You just seem anxious recently," Forman answered moving to help her as Chase entered.

"Are you guys OK, do you need help?" he asked.

Cameron managed to disguise the cringe which came with even more people noticing her clumsiness. She was about to answer, but Foreman seemed to sense her discomfort and covered for her, "I think we've got it. What did you find out from our patient?"

Chase was about to answer when House joined them. Cameron's stomach dropped hating the fact that out of all people, House would notice her bout of clumsiness. Looking between his ducklings with a curious expression, House spoke.

"Well it certainly looks like you started without me again. Anything interesting?" He paused but then continued when all three doctors began to respond at once.

"No really, I've been reading one of those self-help books Cuddy gave me, I know shocking, but she mad me do it. Anyway, it said I should take an active interest in the lives of those around me. It's step two in the process of rehabilitation. Of course I skipped step one, so maybe this will make up for it. So go ahead," he finished leaning against the wall."

Cameron rolled her eyes and tried to hide her face long enough to regain her composure as she threw away the paper towel. Taking a deep breath, she let Chase answer first as she refilled her coffee and took a seat on one of the couches.

-----------------------------

It was twenty minutes later and the meeting had broken up, each of the doctors going in their separate directions, while House quietly looked on. Stacy's revelation from the night before had him thinking. Did Cameron really love him? And if she did in fact love him, how was he supposed to know?

His pager beeped indicating the call of clinic duty. He groaned inwardly, wishing he had assigned one of the ducklings to do it for him. He shut off his pager and sat down in his office, popping his feet onto his desk. He pulled out his GameBoy, quickly making the decision that defeating evil space monkeys was far more important than treating ear infections.

After beating two levels and two separate sets of space monkeys, his pager beeped again with Cuddy's office number flashing back at him angrily. He looked at the GameBoy, then back down at the pager and turned the pager off, picking up his GameBoy again. However, he was unable to get through another level, because just as the monkeys began to attack, another sort of attack came.

"Why weren't you at clinic duty?" Cuddy asked angrily, leaning over his desk and snatching the GameBoy from his hands.

"Did you miss sharing in preschool? You should always ask before you steal another kid's toys," he said, pretending to pout.

"House…"

"What?"

"Nothing, you're hopeless. Oh, and by the way, I'd like to see you in my office before you leave today. I have to talk to you about a complaint," Cuddy said, turning to leave, dropping the Gameboy in her lab coat pocket.

"Patient?"

"Don't you wish," she said, striding out of his office.

-----------------------

When four-o-clock rolled around, Stacy and Cuddy were sitting in her office waiting for House, and House himself was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, he came limping into the office and sat in a chair next to Stacy.

"Ooh, looks like we're in trouble," he said to Stacy when he saw the look on Cuddy's face. Stacy just sighed and looked in the other direction.

"Shut it, House," Cuddy warned. "I'm going to keep this short. I understand you two have personal issues, but during working hours, you need to act like the professionals that you are and not let your personal problems get in the way. That's what I have to say for now," she said, getting up from her chair. "Now, I have a more important meeting to get to, so you two can go."

"What about my Gameboy?"

"I only said I might give it back to you, House. No promises," Cuddy said, leaving the office.

House looked out the door and waited until Cuddy was out of sight before retreating back into her office. Stacy was still standing around as well.

"What are you doing?" she asked, when she noticed House rummaging around in Cuddy's desk.

"She stole my Gameboy," he said. "Can you help me find it?"

Stacy gave him a hard look for a few seconds, but then joined in.

"Is this it?" she said, a few seconds later, holding up his small Gameboy.

"Aha!" he said. "Thanks for the help, Stacy," he said, suddenly seeming in a rush to get out of there.

She looked out the door after him to see what had caused the rush. And she found him walking rather quickly and then stopping once he caught up with Cameron. She saw them walk down the hall to the diagnostics room together and disappear inside, a smile on Cameron's face and a sparkle in his blue eyes.


End file.
